Nobody Needs To Know
by gnbrules
Summary: They've all got their own secrets, but they'll never admit to them. Ever. One chapter for each major character, revealing ten secrets they'll never say aloud. Some Shules content, but not totally focused on it. List format.
1. Shawn

**Nobody Needs To Know**

**Summary: ****They've all got their own secrets, but they'll never admit to them. Ever. One chapter for each major character, revealing ten secrets they'll never say aloud. Some Shules content, but not totally focused on it. List format.**

**A/N: This is what I'd like to call 'biting the bullet'. This has been on my computer for so long, it's just ridiculous. And although I'm still not entirely satisfied with it, there are certain parts I really do love so...here it is, for better or worse. The general idea for this fic is that everyone has their own secrets...but what are they? **

**Shawn**

1. Shawn doesn't need his father's approval – he just wants it really badly.

2. The best thing about being a psychic detective is that he gets to solve crimes without wearing a badge. He can make his dad proud and disappointed, all in one.

3. He is terrified that when Gus gets married, everything will change and he'll be all alone.

4. Shawn knows why he has a substantial fear of commitment, and it has nothing to do with restlessness and everything to do with his parents' divorce.

5. If anything ever happened to Gus, Shawn is at least ninety one percent sure that he'd seriously consider killing himself – even though the idea both terrifies and appalls him.

6. In a way, he's glad that Juliet keeps him at a distance. He is afraid of hurting her, even unintentionally.

7. His biggest fear is losing control of any given situation.

8. He has his perfect wedding planned out in his head (but he's a guy, and guys don't do that, so no one will ever know.)

9. He loves it when his father worries about him, because it's just a perfect reminder that his father really does _care. _

10. Despite mocking his father for it, Shawn must agree that taking bubble baths really is a pretty good way to relax.

**A/N: Reviews are amazing. Next chapter, coming soon. **


	2. Chief Vick

**Chief Vick**

1. More often than not, she sees her subordinates as her children, and she has to be sure that they stay safe and don't get into too much trouble.

2. She loves pulling rank on Lassiter, more than she can say.

3. She knows, or at least suspects, that Shawn Spencer isn't psychic, but he does good case work and that's why she hasn't had him arrested yet.

4. She does, in fact, consider Detective O'Hara a friend.

5. She's really glad that Lassiter got to be there for the birth of her daughter – because it made him truly happy, and it's nice to see him that way about something non-work related.

6. Her greatest fear is inadequacy.

7. Sometimes, she thinks protocol is pretty much the stupidest thing ever created.

8. She is really glad that the young Spencer is pretty much nothing like his father – she doesn't think that she could take that much criticism. Not on top of what she already gets from her Head Detective...

9. Her favorite guilty pleasure is watching soap operas.

10. Her favorite fruit is slowly but surely becoming pineapple.


	3. Lassiter

**Lassiter**

1. He had always thought about being a cop, but it wasn't until he was mugged and beaten pretty severely as a teenager that he knew it was what he wanted to do forever. The policemen that dealt with his case were so nice to him, and they were so strong and determined to catch the guys that did it, Lassiter couldn't help but aspire to be like them.

2. He hates that he looks so much like his father, because the man was such a complete disappointment.

3. He actually likes it when Spencer calls him Lassie.

4. He really hadn't expected to be invited to McNab's wedding, and it was honestly the highlight of his month (even over closing three high profile cases.)

5. He thinks Spencer and O'Hara would make a pretty cute couple.

6. The movie title sounded like something he would enjoy: True Crime. He didn't know, and will never tell anyone, that two separate scenes would actually make him tear up (cry).

7. His worst fear is being responsible for the death of one of the people he cares about (and that includes Spencer...)

8. His favorite book series is none other than Harry Potter.

9. He trusts Spencer with his life.

10. Despite everything he says to the contrary, he still believes in happily ever after.

**A/N: This is probably my favorite, simply because Lassiter is my favorite character. I wrote a multi-chaptered companion fic for secret number one, and a oneshot for secret number two. They both feature teenage Lassiter. Not sure if I'll post the first, but I'll definitely post the second after this one is done... **


	4. Juliet

**Juliet**

1. She keeps her distance with Shawn because she knows that she could fall in love with him, and she just can't handle being that vulnerable.

2. She once dreamed that she was marrying Carlton. And it was just...weird.

3. Sometimes, she would love to go undercover even for cases that don't necessarily require it. It's just _fun. _

4. She stole Carlton's Power Bars and blamed it on Shawn. Her partner never doubted her for an instant.

5. When Shawn faked that proposal, there was one infinitesimal moment in which her logic went missing and her stomach swooped with some feeling alarmingly close to joy.

6. She absolutely hates plane rides, because the thought of crashing terrifies her, and that's really the only reason why she doesn't visit her family more often.

7. Juliet loves her name, but sometimes she really despises Shakespeare. Most particularly when guys try to hit on her with corny, usually misquoted, lines.

8. She was really disappointed to find out that Shawn was more of a dog person than a cat person.

9. She loves watching those UFC matches on television.

10. Sometimes, on occasion, she regretted getting kicked out of cheer camp...

**A/N: This one was hard for me to write, so I hope it's still in character. Melanie: First off, thank you for all your reviews! Secondly, you're probably right...so I will post both after this. You've convinced me. :)  
**


	5. Buzz

**A/N: This chapter was never really going to happen, at least not when I originally planned this story, because I had no ideas for Buzz. While all the rest of these chapters were written practically forever ago, this one was written within the last week or so. I have four people to thank, or blame, for it: Elissa-Dido, Razzmatazz Girl, jewel of athos, and Melanie. Melanie reviewed and said how glad she was I was doing "all" of the main characters, which made me think I should try something for Buzz. With the rest mentioned, I had three separate conversations about how awesome Buzz is and/or the lack of Buzz stories/screen-time...so basically, everyone unknowingly pressured me to write this. :P**

**Buzz  
**

1. Sometimes, Buzz feels like a disappointment; his mom loves him and never said anything to hint at it, but he knows she always wanted a girl.

2. He has been put in danger and injured a lot in his line of work (he's missing parts of three toes now). He still wouldn't change his job for the world.

3. Buzz absolutely hates his complete inability to stay mad at anyone for longer than a half hour.

4. Despite being a complete grouch sometimes, Carlton Lassiter is still his hero.

5. He was the only one of his friends to stay a virgin until marriage...

6. He eavesdrops. A lot.

7. He knew the case had been rough on Lassiter, because cases involving children were rough on everyone. But he was still surprised when he walked into the bathroom to find Lassiter at the sink, eyes way too wet and red. Lassiter yelled at Buzz to 'get the hell out.' So Buzz did as quickly as he could, and promised himself that he'd never tell anyone what he had seen (he could give his hero privacy, at the very least).

8. Girls and women always like to tell him that he looks like an 'adorable puppy' or something similar. He doesn't want to look like a puppy; he wants to look strong, confident, indestructible. He smiles at them anyway.

9. He needs to be needed.

10. He still has a childish fear: Before going to sleep every night, he finds an excuse (usually putting away his shoes) to look under the bed and make sure that there's nothing and no one hiding beneath it.

**A/N: One was completely spur of the moment randomness, seven is almost more of a Lassie secret, and eight is funny considering *I* always compare Buzz to adorable puppies. This ended up being a pretty fun one to write. Maybe even my second favorite... **


	6. Gus

**Gus**

1. He's nobody's sidekick, but if he were, he would choose to be Shawn's every time.

2. When he first met her, Gus had a small crush on Juliet. But then he saw the way Shawn looked at Juliet, and the way Juliet looked back at him, and he knew it was never meant to be.

3. He read the entire Twilight series, just to figure out what all the hype was about. He's totally Team Jacob.

4. He's glad he has Shawn, because if it wasn't for his insistence that Burton was a really dumb name, he might never have had the guts to start going by Gus.

5. He's writing a screenplay about psychic detectives. It's going to be epic.

6. His absolute worst fear is dying of some long and painful disease.

7. He's totally and completely jealous of the fact that Shawn has traveled the world.

8. He once dreamed that Shawn had died, and he woke up terrified and clammy. He immediately called Shawn to make sure he was okay, but never told Shawn why he was calling at four o'clock in the morning.

9. He owns a collection of Chicken Soup for the Soul books. They're hidden somewhere even Shawn will never find them.

10. After every failed relationship, he sometimes worries that he really will end up alone. Or worse, with nobody but _Shawn_.

**A/N: One more to go. **


	7. Henry

**Henry**

1. It really did hurt when Shawn took his Uncle Jack to career day instead of his own father.

2. Henry always tells Shawn that he should grow up, but he thinks that if the kid ever really did, it would freak him out. Because then Shawn wouldn't be Shawn, and that's just a scary thought.

3. He knows that all parents worry about their kids, but he thinks that maybe he worries even more than everyone else, because it is such a constant feeling.

4. He knows he'll never love another woman the same way he loved Maddie...

5. Henry knows his shirts are ugly – he doesn't care.

6. He looks at his old photo albums at least once every couple of months (but if anyone calls him sentimental, he'll scowl and deny it.)

7. He has, on occasion, read Cosmo magazine.

8. Henry feels incredibly guilty for pushing Shawn so far that he felt desperate to escape his first home. That road trip was nothing more or less than running away from his own father...

9. Sometimes, he really did regret arresting Shawn.

10. He'll never admit it, but maybe being a psychic detective isn't such a bad job for his son.

**A/N: I figure that's a good place to end it. Thanks for reading! Reviews still greatly appreciated. Let's see...next thing I'm posting will be Lassie-related fics mentioned in the Lassiter chapter note...so...keep an eye out for those. ;) **


End file.
